


Thalassophile

by Dropped_batarang



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batman - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Damian Wayne-centric, Jon is here too, Other, Robin - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropped_batarang/pseuds/Dropped_batarang





	Thalassophile

Her eyes are closed and she can hear the waves rolling before they come over her like cold blankets, making her shiver. The sea foam reaches and tickles her ears. The feeling of wet sand somehow brings a small comfort as it mixes with water drifting under her.

“What are you doing?”

She doesn’t open her eyes. She doesn’t need to; she’d know that voice anywhere.

“I’m becoming one with the ocean, Damian.” she says with a grin.

She picks up on his small snort but doesn’t miss the sound of the splash he makes sitting next to her on the damp sand. She pats close to her side, a small motion for him to come closer. He complies and she feels him copy her form, lying down on the moist sand.

“It’s cold.” he mutters.

“No shit Sherlock,” she giggles, “I like it though.”

He hums in response.

But then she feels it; the small pitter patters of rain on the sand, on her clothes, on her face.

The rain continues to drizzle and as Damian fails to complain she opens an eye to glance at him.

He’s laying one hand on his stomach, his hair pressed harshly against the sand in hopes of making his position more comfortable. His long sleeved sweater and shorts now decorated with sludges of damp grey-brown sand. The sand sticks in clumps to his raven hair.

Damian’s eyes are closed, no doubt protection from the very drizzles now making her eyesight blurry, but she couldn’t help but notice how pretty he looked with raindrops decorating his eyelashes.

The whirl of the ocean waves and drizzling of rain made her grin. She doubted that Bruce had accounted to the awful weather when he booked the small beach vacation that they were currently on. The one Damian had insisted she come on for the sake of friendship because as he so put it, _“Kent’s going to be there and I’d rather not put up with his idiocy alone. I need some form of intelligent stimulation.”_  The one where he was sitting so closely next to her that she could feel his warmth on her left side in the cold weather.

The one where, if replaced with anyone else this setting might be romantic.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

But that’s when it happened, coupled with the light splashes of cold water, the drizzling of the rain and the harsh wind blowing against her face she felt it; warm fingers slipping into hers and holding very loosely like testing the waters of the ocean. She connects their fingers closer and they sit together in comfortable silence.

That is until the largest wave of this millennium threw itself unto them with what felt like the weight of a million bricks. She coughed and sputtered when she sat up, combing the wet hair out of her face. Their fingers were still intertwined when the rain came down hard.

“Come on.” he grunted almost lifting her off of the sand.

The sound of their thumping footsteps and the feeling of their hands linked together made her heart whirl wildly.

Damian aggressively pushed the sliding door and closed it just as harshly in an attempt to keep the rain from lashing at them.

The warmth of the beach house living room was a sharp contrast to outside and she smiled at the sight of Damian’s brothers -along with Jon- playing a game of monopoly. On the other side of the room Bruce sat in a chair in a corner, looking over something in a manilla folder.

Jason was the first to notice them after moving his piece on the board a few spaces.

“Whoa, you look like crap.”

Damian snorted, scrunching up his nose in the process, “Same to you.”

Jason eyed them up and down and his gaze stopped at their fingers intertwined. He grinned a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous.

“You two had a romp on the beach then?” he asked.

That alerted the attention of the rest of the lot who turned to look at them, all immediately noticing their hands together, promptly inducing an uproar.

“Oh shut up!” Damian bit back at them letting go of her hand. His face was visibly red. “I was making sure she didn’t catch pneumonia.”

“Actually,” she piped up with a smile, “You were _helping_ me catch pneumonia.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me Damian,” Jon said and he clutched his heart dramatically, “If you two were secret lovers I’d have liked to know.”

“Oh that’s it!”

Damian ran over to Jon putting him into a headlock while the others shouted about the safety of the board.

Her smile was only growing as she could still feel the tingle of Damian’s hand on hers. Maybe he really didn’t mean much by holding her hand, but his actions seemed at least slightly contradictory.

She could live with that.


End file.
